Crystal Golem
The Crystal Golem is a powerful dweller of the Crystal Caverns, and the second boss encountered in . It happened to block the only available path to the Whitefall Town, and thus has to be dealt with in order to pass through. Appearance Similarly to other Golems, the Crystal Golem is a large, hulking monster made of rock and minerals. However, unlike other Golems, who are all bipedal, it has a quadrupedal anatomy, using all four of its limbs for support. It has massive front legs, each made from a single massive slab of rock, and relatively small back legs, each made from a pair of smaller rocks stacked on top of each other. It has a small head and a short tail on opposite sides of its enormous, block-like body. As its name suggests, the Crystal Golem's body is dotted with crystals of varying shapes and colors. Its left limbs are dotted with spiky red crystals, with three serving as the "toes" of its hind leg. Its right limbs have similar arrangements, but with blue crystals instead of red. Its tail features several large yellow crystals, and its head features two smaller yellow crystals for eyes. Most notable of all, however, is the round crystal embedded in the golem's back, which changes colors as the boss changes elemental forms. Overview The boss' most notable characteristic is its ability to switch between Ice, Fire and Thunder-elemental forms, cycling through them (in this order) upon getting hit. As mentioned above, the form is indicated by the big gem on Golem's back, with blue color indicating the Ice form, red being the Fire form, and yellow suggesting the Thunder form. The forms impact its attacks, as well as the type of Bits it summons throughout the battle. Defeating the Crystal Golem on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the Rock Miner medal. Statistics Prior to the Battle Mountain update, Crystal Golem had 2500 base HP instead. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = May be used only by the Ice form. |Attack2 = Fire Punch |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 70 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Fire |StatusChance2 = 66% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = May be used only by the Fire form. |Attack3 = Thunder Punch |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 80 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Thunder |StatusChance3 = 66% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = May be used only by the Thunder form. |Attack4 = Icicles |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 80/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 85% |Crit4 = 30% |RdF4 = 70% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Also summons an Ice Bit. May be used only by the Ice form. |Attack5 = Fire Crystals |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 70/3 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 75% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 29% 23% |StatusStrength5 = 3x 20% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Also summons a Fire Bit. May be used only by the Fire form. |Attack6 = Big Spark |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 50 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 80% |Element6 = Thunder |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Also summons a Thunder Bit. May be used only by the Thunder form. |Attack7 = Icestorm |Target7 = All |Power7 = 26/3 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Ice |StatusChance7 = 1% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = Also summons an Ice Bit. May be used only by the Ice form. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack instead had 78/3 power. |Attack8 = Firestorm |Target8 = All |Power8 = 28/3 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Fire |StatusChance8 = 9% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = Also summons a Fire Bit. May be used only by the Fire form. |Attack9 = Thunderstorm |Target9 = All |Power9 = 25/5 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Thunder |StatusChance9 = 3% |StatusStrength9 = 1x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 115% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = Also summons a Thunder Bit. May be used only by the Thunder form. }} Battle logic The battle always starts with the gem being blue. * <49% HP → Passively summons a Bit based on current elemental form. * Ice form → Ice Punch (1/3), Icicles (1/3), Icestorm (1/3); * Red form → Fire Punch (1/3), Fire Crystals (1/3), Firestorm (1/3); * Thunder form → Thunder Punch (1/3), Big Spark (1/3), Thunderstorm (1/3). All Bits summoned will be the same level as the Golem. Strategy The Crystal Golem's main advantage is attrition; between its powerful attacks and Bit support, it can cut through the party's HP in short order. On the other hand, its constantly-shifting weaknesses force players to repeatedly change their attacks and makes multi-hitting attacks somewhat risky (especially if they hit the weakness of one form but are absorbed by another form). In order to beat the Crystal Golem, you should exploit the fact that its attacks are determined by its element; try to force it to adopt an element that your party is most resistant to. Doing so will greatly reduce the amount of damage the Golem can inflict, although its strong physical attacks and the elemental Bits it summons can still be problematic. The only difficulty in this strategy is the reduced potential for offense of your own - all of your attacks should be organized to ensure that the Crystal Golem always shifts to the same element by the time its turn comes around. Alternatively, Crystal Staff (staff) and Red Dress (female armor) can resist all three of its elements at the same time. Another option is to target the weaknesses common to all of the Crystal Golem's forms: Water and Bomb. Lance's Air Strike, Anna's Aqua Arrow, and/or Matt's Geyser or Flood could all come in handy here, with the latter two potentially setting up combo opportunities for Thunder and Ice attacks if the Golem shifts to the right element. On the other hand, it may be harder to control the Golem's element with this tactic, so you'll want to try and give the party resistance to Fire, Thunder, and Ice, which certain equipment pieces provide all at once. Finally, make sure that you save immediately after beating the Crystal Golem, for reasons that should not be disclosed yet. Trivia * In the introductory cutscene for EBF4, the Crystal Golem is identified as an "Ancient Living Rock Formation". * Although the Crystal Golem is the third boss in the series with the ability to change its elemental properties (the other two being Giga Golem and Akron), it is the only one that has no control over its shifts, only changing its affinities when hit. * The Crystal Golem takes a lot of inspiration from Giga Golem, a very similar boss in . Both are large rock monsters with multiple elemental affinities and a close relationship to the Bits, and similar movesets consistent of strong melee attacks and slightly weaker magic with varying targeting types. * At the start of the battle, Matt's comment about the Crystal Golem may be a reference to Minecraft, a popular PC game where the player collects resources from various areas to use in crafting. In Minecraft, a pickaxe is used to mine stone, whereas a sword is mainly useful for combat. * The Battle Mountain update introduced a stronger version of the Crystal Golem: the Diamond Golem, which is another reference to Minecraft. This is further implied in the medal gotten by beating the Diamond Golem: "Die For Diamonds". Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses